releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Civilization
Heavy spoilers, read with caution. One of the participants in the Battle of Divine Will. Their homeland, the continent they originated from, is called the Blackstone Region, and it is to the northeast of the Land of Dawn.Chapter 1371 They also occupied the Land of Dawn, the former territory of the Human Civilization. One of the 4 picture scrolls in the Divine Land is connected to their part of the Divine Will. Silent Disaster could be seen in it from time to time as it was responsible for guarding the demons' legacy shard for nearly 200 years, before leaving that position. The demons increase their power by absorbing Magic Stones. Mad Demon can acquire a new ability and evolve by taking in a Magic Stone, we can speculate that a Senior Demon is likely also created this way. It wasn't born a Senior Demon. To become such a powerful creature, it has to strengthen its power by absorbing a certain amount of Magic Stones. This explains why Senior Demons are able to have so many kinds of abilities.Chapter 972 It is mentioned by Hackzord that 'inferior demons' lie at the bottom of the demon's social society, with inferior demons being demons who haven't upgraded via a Magic Stone yet, and that their roles in demon society are similar to that of slaves and serfs in mankind. Demons didn't need food and rest as it could be solved by the Red Mist.Chapter 1332 Hierarchy Demon has its own civilization. Demon has a King, he look like a huge tower full of eyes. Under his command, there are 9 Lords,Chapter 1171 a Lord is a transcendent analogue. Known Lords: * Hackzord : Sky Lord * Valkries : Nightmare Lord * Silent Disaster : Serakkas * Bloody Conqueror : * Nassaupelle : Mask (Deceased) * Resentful Heart : (Deceased) History The Demons has been fighting against Witches and Human Civilization since the First Battle of Divine Will. The Underground Civilization were burrowing tunnels all over the mountains, and encountered a fissure in the stratum which penetrated directly from the Blackstone region to the Sky-sea Realm. They inadvertently broke through the barrier that separated their den from the Sky-sea Realm. The latter took advantage of this and invaded the Blackstone region, slaughtering numerous and making them suffer one defeat after another. To the Demon race, it was also the perfect time to verify the legacy rumor. So the King, who at the time had not upgraded yet, led a party and did a pincer attack from behind. This war lasted almost ten years, the number of Primal Demons demons that perished in this war was more than in the first Battle of Divine Will under the hands of humans. The outcome in the end was that both the King and the Sky-sea Realm received a part of the legacy shard. The King placed the shard he acquired together with the legacy shard of the Demon race, and the two combined into one—in that moment, they took over everything they once had: language, wisdom, magical skill, life and became far stronger than they were during the First Battle of Divine Will.Chapter 1317 During the Second Battle of Divine Will, they won the war against Mankind represented by the Witch Federation, and conquered the entire Fertiles Plains, but can only be in a defensive position against Sky-Sea Realm. During the third Battle of Divine Will, they had to fight against the First Army of Graycastle, the Witch Union, and Taquila Witches. At the beginning, the humans who lost most of their knowledge of the demons didn't oppose much resistance, but they soon adapt to their way to fight and with their new technologies, the Demons were taken by surprise, and soon lost more and more battle. Later, the Holy city of Taquila, conquered during the Second Battle of Divine Will, was taken back by humans.Chapter 1166 With the loss of Ursrook. the King appointed Hackzord as the commander of the Western Front, who used the same way to deal with mortal they used in the previous Battle of Divine Will. But he soon has to changed is biased view of humans, they made him sufffered major losses and lured him in a trap which almost costed him his life.Chapter 1311 With Valkries trapped in the Dream World, he had to warn the king of human techological leap. Trivia * Back in the Union, Demons were also called Blood Beasts, The Deformity and Polluters.Chapter 816 * "Charita" meant "hero" in the ancient language of Demons.Chapter 1237 See also * Months of Demons * Demonic beasts * Demonic hybrids * Mad Demons * Fearsome Demons * Senior Demon * Lords of Hell * Eye Demons * Chaos Beasts References Category:Civilizations Category:Demons